It has been reported by many golf experts that a golfer will typically use his putter more than any other club in his golf bag when playing a round of golf. Many skilled golfers report that they may employ their putter from anywhere between 30 and 40 percent of their golf strokes in any given games. Most golfers have long recognized that to improve their overall game, a focused concentration on their putting skills is very important. For example, one of the common mistakes typically committed by many golfers is a failure to keep the face of the putter perpendicular to the line of travel of the putter throughout the entire stroke.
Since putting can be practiced on a smaller area than is required for practicing other golf shots, many practice putting units, and other assemblies have been developed. As a general matter, many of these units provide elevated “hole areas” so that the golf balls that are hit to the hole must first strike a raised area around the hole. This obviously creates an effect on the golf ball that is not encountered on a genuine putting green. Other problems associated with these practice units include the fact that the length of the putts utilized on same remain substantially constant. Of course, during the practice of the game, putts of various lengths are routinely encountered.
Yet still a further difficulty encountered with golf putting devices of this type is that many of them are rather large and cumbersome, take time to assemble, or otherwise cannot be conveniently stored when not in use.
The present invention addresses many of the perceived shortcomings of the prior art devices utilized heretofore.